


Hotel Room Sheets.

by CreationFelix



Category: Kino - Indiana
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dom Inez, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Inez takes Temple's virginity, Light Dom/sub, Love Hotels, Motel room, No Plot/Plotless, Older AU, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whatever!Pierce, first fanfic, sub Temple, trans woman!Inez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreationFelix/pseuds/CreationFelix
Summary: Ines and Temple share an intimate moment alone together in a motel room.
Relationships: Inez Dario/Temple Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hotel Room Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find anything else in this fandom, so I decided to start something. I guess this counts. This is my fanfiction, I do not own the characters they belong to https://the-tsar-unanswerable.tumblr.com/ and https://kino-indiana.tumblr.com/ on tumblr. I hope you folks enjoy. Please don't hate me.

Inez allowed her hand to rest on that of Temple. Their hands were smooth, soft, with long, thin fingers, reminiscent of spider feet. Nothing could be more awkward if he tried. Physically they were both along with the task, but going through with it was a whole other issue. Temple, was good ... Temple and found sex as a rather sensitive subject. Inez was ready for it, she thought it was mostly a made-up issue, but she didn’t want to push the Temple into something they weren’t ready for the room smelled of old cigarettes; the wallpaper was yellow with the same. She was wearing a simple black dress. Temple wore a white dress, a pair of socks, and a pair of lemon-patterned socks. She saddled Temple and they started to blush like Mormon girls at her wedding, does she know what she's doing?

She pulls her clothes back and decompresses, letting it fall, exposing herself to her a little. They began to gasp. Only she gets to the top. The Temple was the most perfect bottom.

“Inez’ Wheezed Temple

"Yes?", She replied, and her face began to turn as red as theirs.

Temple's eyes swivelled around their skulls looking everywhere but Inez. "I, I want you to choke me."

Inez bit her inner cheek. "Are you sure, love?"

Temple nodded. And Inez wrapped her hands around her lover's thin neck and gave them a nice, firm grip. She felt their thin neck catch on and heard their breath begin to harden. The chest of Temple was raised slightly. He thought it might be obvious if it wasn't, well ... strangling them.   
She felt her penis grow erect under the delicate fabric of her dress. This was her Temple, her’s to defile. Her’s alone to do this to. No one else's. A hand slid into their skirt, her freshly groomed fingers dancing their slender, pale thigh and the most sensitive areas of the Temple.

"Temple, am I being too rough?" She asked in her severest voice.

Temple shook its head, their long hair making a halo around their heads as a trench of saliva dripped from their lips and a stream tears fell from their eyes. 

Temple shook under her, like a leaf. She would whip them like an ordinary whore and make them shout, but the Temple was the most sensitive subject for her. They are not an ordinary whore, but his own. You want to protect, you want to see. Her perfect submissive subject.  
Her hand reached its destination. Inez stuck two fingers inside Temple, rubbing her thumb against their clit as he made them move in and out furiously. Pumping harder and harder as Temple struggled to get a moan out.

"That's right. I hear you, dear Temple," she mumbles and whispers sternly to the Temple's ear, her words hungry.

Temple made a very small, muffled moan, then fell silent. Their bodies trembled as they ejaculated on Inez's fingers. Inez released her lover's throat, removed their fingers and lay back down beside them as they turned to her, they couldn't help but gasp as fresh oxygen-filled their lungs.

"Oh my gosh, that ... that ..." they started to stutter, their face still bright red.

"Hush," Inez said. "Okay now. Can you calm down? How are you feeling? You can work with me in a minute. Are you breathing okay?"

Temple nodded, “Yes. I do not know ".

Temple laughed nervously and nervously, "Honestly, I don't know, Inez... D-did you imagine it all the time you were following me?"

"Sweetheart, I only imagined part of the way through my assignment… It was right before… Shit I’m sorry. It is best not to mention it. Really polite pillow talk. "


End file.
